fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jokyū Clan
The Jokyo clan's loyalties lie with Kumogakure no Sato and Kaminari no Kuni. They possess the kekkei genkai which enables them to control the element of Jiton, also known as the Magnet Release. Ideology Enter the void. The Jokyu have always been about embracing the dark and the unknown in the name of new power and new experiences. The line of thinking is that this ideology is what allowed the clan to unlock their Kekkai Genkai. Whether or not this is true is impossible to say, as nobody remains from when the ability first surfaced. The Jokyu dislike open shows of force, as they've deemed such things too brutish and too obvious. They have a known disdain for things like bukijutsu and taijutsu for this reason, seeing it as beneath them. The fact that they will be able to take metallic weapons from their enemy's hands might be the core of this. Ever since the clan died out, this ideology has grown less and less important as the years go by. However, with the sudden recent resurgence in the Kekkai Genkai, more and more Jokyu are willing to dive into the depths of the unknown. Clan History The Jokyu claim to have founded Kumogakure. They did not. Well, to be accurate, neither of the above claims are true. The Jokyu as they are with that name did not found the city. Their ancestors did, long before the bounds of clan and country became so apparent. And they did not do it alone, though their ability to manipulate magnetism made them quite the force to be reckoned with in the pre-country years. The Jokyu became known as such after the founding of Kumogakure. Jokyu Otoshi, through a combination of guile, charm, and sheer power rose to prominence within the clan, becoming its leader by defeating the previous leader in single combat. The clan then took his name, their original name and culture being lost to time. He did not become Raikage, but he did hold the position of Jonin Hanchou until his untimely death, at the age of fifty-five. He supposedly died of natural causes, As was the custom, his son overtook the clan, and lead them to greater influence within the city, but they never became the dominating force of the city in the clouds. His story is not important. What is important is after his death, succession went to his twin children. There was no way for both of them to claim one position, and the entirety of the Jokyu was split down the middle of who to support. The two faced off in single combat, and cruel fate decreed that neither would survive, leaving a power vacuum. The problem with this: the First Shinobi World War had begun, and the Jokyu were dragged into the fighting. Without a unified front, they were massacred. The clan was considered dead and gone after that, their name stricken from the records, a name only reserved for gravestones. And it appeared to be that way for decades. But it was never as such. Some Jokyu did survive, changed their names, and went on living normal lives. The only survivors did not possess the Kekkai Genkai, and as such the Jokyu name had no weight, and was discarded. When the Third Shinobi World War hit, many ninja, through stress or otherwise, discovered their own potential to wield the Jiton, the supposedly lost Jokyu legacy. Those ninja who survived performed admirably, and the Jokyu name was revived for the first time in decades. It had skipped an entire war, but it was back. Those with the Kekkai Genkai came together, all feeling a purpose in re-creating the clan. Without the chains of tradition to guide them, the modern Jokyu elected no leader, and lived together in relative peace. Children are being born with the Kekkai Genkai even now, and it looks like a new future is ahead for the Jokyu. They are simultaneously an old clan and a new clan. Their blood stretches all the way back to a time before records, but their memories only live in the present. Clan Hierarchy The Jokyu have no formal hierarchy anymore, ever since the clan had their huge dieback. However, before this (and what may lie ahead) was a bloodline, direct path to the clan leader. Whoever was the offspring of the clan leader would be the clan heir, and so on and so forth. Said Clan Leader was considered the most powerful user of the clan's Kekkai Genkai. Such things do not matter as much anymore. In modern times, the Jokyu have a very informal hierarchy based entirely on age. The eldest people in the clan are turned to for advice on major decisions, and from there said decisions and rulings fall down the age brackets. A strong willed leader, an icon who unites the clan under their rule and is the singular face of the clan- there is not one of those. There hasn't been one in ages. Kekkei Genkai Jiton Jiton, or Magnet Release, is the kekkei genkai of the Jokyu. While they bear no relation (as far as anyone knows) to the Oonakayama of the desert, the Jokyu have also developed the exact same combination of elements in their own Kekkai Genkai. Using the elements of Earth and Lightning together, Jiton allows the Jokyu to manipulate magnetic fields, mostly to manipulate metal around them. Jiton simply doesn't work on non-metals. Another limitation of the release is that the user much touch what they wish to manipulate at least once before being able to manipulate it. An interesting quirk of Jiton is that those who have it in their blood have a hard time getting lost. Since they are attuned to the earth's magnetic fields, it gives them a great sense of direction. Category:Clans Category:Kumogakure Clans Category:Kaminari no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai